Bittersweet
by Suci0807
Summary: Ini pilihan sulit untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Siwon harus rela bercerai dengan Kyuhyun karena janjinya terhadap sang ayah. Dan Kyuhyun harus menerima semua hal ini di dalam hidupnya. Menjalani kehidupan yang tak mudah. Membesarkan jagoan kecilnya seorang diri. Kebahagian terbesar dalam hidupnya. Choi Minho. GS. Wonkyu. Minho.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Bittersweet**

**Genre : Family.**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun. Siwon. Kibum. Changmin. Minho. Taemin, etc.**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like? Don't read! Genderswitch.**

**Prolog**

"Aku merestui mu, Siwon-ah. Tetapi dengan satu syarat."

"…"

"Bila dalam dua tahun tak ada perubahan signifikan di dalam perusahaan mu. Dan tidak bisa menyangi Choi group. Kau harus bercerai dengannya. Sekalipun Kyuhyun-ssi hamil."

"…"

"Tak ada bantahan! Atau aku tak akan merestui pernikahan kalian."

"…"

"Dan kau harus ingat. Sehari setelah perceraian mu. Kau harus menikah dengan putri sulung keluarga Kim."

"…"

* * *

"Hei dia menendang ku, baby."

"…"

"Jagoan. Lahirlah dengan sehat. Appa dan Eomma tak sabar ingin melihat mu."

"…"

"Apa? Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"…"

"Appa juga menyayangi mu. Sangat. Appa juga mencintai Eomma mu. Sangat-sangat mencintainya. Hahaha. Appa tahu itu. Eomma mu memang wanita terindah dalam hidup kita."

"…"

* * *

"Maafkan Aboeji mu, Kyuhyun-ah."

"…"

"Choi Siwon! Berdiri. Jangan merendah harga diri mu seperti itu! Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Dan kau tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan itu dengan baik."

"…"

"Aku tak terima permohonan mu. Dan Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tenang saja, untuk masalah persalinan dan biaya hidup anak itu. Aku yang akan menanggungnya."

Perempuan yang tengah hamil delapan bulan itu hanya bisa menunduk. Baru kemarin sepertinya ia merasakan menjadi seseorang yang paling bahagia di dunia.

Melangkah pasti di altar pernikahan. Mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dengan orang yang paling dicintainya.

Melebur bersama dalam kenikmatan dunia.

Merasakan mual pertama yang terasa menyiksa dalam hidupnya.

Melihat dua garis merah yang membawa kebahagian tak terkira.

Melihat bagaimana jabang bayi mereka bergerak perlahan di dalam perutnya.

Menikmati bagaimana tersiksanya seorang yang teramat dicintainya demi menuruti masa mengidamnya.

Merasakan tendangan pertama yang diberikannya sebagai ucapan salam.

Itu semua seperti baru dijalani dalam seminggu kemarin. Tapi ternyata, kebahagian yang ia anggap akan semu selamanya itu, lenyap dengan tiba-tiba.

Hari ini. Tepat dua tahun dari pengucapan janji itu, ia harus berpisah dengan dia yang dicintainya. Terpaksa tepatnya. Demi kebaikan mereka bertiga. Begitu yang didengarnya.

Perempuan itu, Choi Kyuhyun, yang dalam hitungan jam akan kembali menyandang marga Cho dalam namanya hanya bisa menunduk. Merasakan sakit ketika harus berpisah dengan suaminya. Dalam keadaan hamil tua. Tanpa bisa membantah. Tanpa bisa mencegahnya.

Ia mendongak. Menatap wajah suaminya yang terlihat begitu menyesal dan sedih. Mengulas senyum tipis guna menenangkan kekasih hatinya.

Membelai lembut perutnya yang terasa sakit karena sang bayi menendang begitu keras. Seolah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Kyuhyun. Perempuan itu menatap wajah mertuanya dengan tenang. Ketegasan dan kekuatan terpancar jelas di bola matanya. Tak rasa takut sedikitpun. Kembali diulasnya senyum manis untuk mertuanya tersebut.

"Dengan segala hormat saya. Anda tak perlu melakukan itu, Tuan Choi. Saya bisa menghidupi dan membiayai sendiri anak saya."

"Saya menerima ini dengan lapang hati. Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Seperti yang telah Anda katakan. Maafkan saya yang egois merebut putra anda demi kebahagian saya. Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena anda memperbolehkan saya menyandang marga Choi dan bersanding dengan Siwon oppa. Ini dua tahun yang sangat membahagiakan untuk saya."

"Saya akan menuruti semua perkataan Anda. Saya tidak akan menunjukkan diri saya lagi di depan Siwon oppa. Begitu bukan yang Anda inginkan, Tuan?"

Tuan Choi tersenyum lebar. Perkataan calon menantunya itu tepat dengan apa yang telah ia pikirkan. Ternyata perempuan di depannya ini bukanlah perempuan lemah yang akan mengemis kasih demi putranya.

"Hanya satu yang saya pinta dari Anda sebelum persidangan itu berlangsung. Bolehkah saya tinggal selama dua hari lagi dengan suami saya? Ada banyak hal yang ingin saya katakan dengannya. Tentu saja Anda tahu. Hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting bagi Anda. Tetapi ini teramat penting untuk saya. Bagaimana Tuan?"

Tuan Choi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lebar untuk Kyuhyun. Melangkah pasti mendekati perempuan yang tengah mengandung calon cucunya itu. Saling bersalaman, mengartikan bahwa ia menerima permintaan kecil yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih banyak Tuan."

Kyuhyun berucap dengan tulusnya.

* * *

"Eomma!" lengkingan tinggi sarat kekesalan itu menggema di dapur rumah beringkat dua dengan penghuni seorang perempuan muda dan seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun.

"Ya ya ya. Eomma jangan melamun. Susunya jadi tumpah, tuh."

Bocah itu melompat dari kursinya. Berlari menuju lemari di dekat kompor. Membukanya dan mengambil kain bersih untuk mengelap meja. Ia menarik kursi dan memanjatnya. Mengelap tumpahan susu karena ulah Eomma-nya.

"Mianhe Minho-ya. Eomma tak sengaja." Ucap perempuan itu lirih.

"Minho memaafkan Eomma asal Eomma tak melamun lagi."

Lagaknya seperti orang dewasa. Menasehati Eomma-nya seperti menasehati bocah yang berumur dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tentu saja tak di depan anak semata wayangnya. Minho sudah berlari mengambil kain lain.

Kyuhyun duduk dan menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi bayangan masa lalu itu muncul. Menghantui hari-hari tenangnya selama ini. Sudah berlalu cukup lama. Tetapi mengapa sudah seminggu ini, kejadian masa lalu itu kembali menghantuinya?

Ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Hanya satu yang menjadi kekhawatirannya. Ia tak ingin membuat jagoan kecilnya merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengannya.

"Ya! Eomma melamun lagi." Bocah itu memekik sebal. Mata bulatnya mendelik galak. Bibirnya maju beberapa centi ke depan. Memasang wajah sebal karena tingkah Eomma-nya yang tak seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Minho dengan sayang. Lalu berbisik pelan, "maafkan Eomma, sayang."

Dan lagi, wajah itu kembali ada di dalam bayang-bayang pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya yang diwariskan untuk sang putra. Wajah yang tengah tersenyum dengan begitu lembutnya. Senyum khusus miliknya.

Wajah suaminya. Ah bukan. Mantan suaminya. Kekasih hatinya. Pemilik seluruh cinta yang ia punya.

Choi Siwon.

* * *

Yoooooooooo. My another story. New story. Fresh from the oven hahaha.

Cerita baru. Couple baru. Cerita yang sangat menyita isi kepala saya. Meraung meminta untuk ditulis. Hohoho.

Bagaimana dengan prolognya?

Sukakah?

Baguskah?

Saya menanti responnya, oke?

Direview :D

Yang menunggu Kyuhyun's Baby? Chapter 12. Sabaaaaaaaaaaar. Saya sedang membagi waktu menulis untuk dua ff saya ini. (pssst. Pembaca setia Kyuhyun's Baby? Bisa membagi reviewnya di cerita ini. Saya tunggu kekeke.)

Semoga suka dengan cerita ini ya. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita. Ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Yang tidak suka GS. Maaf.

Menulis itu bebas. Jangan menghina karya orang lain kalau belum bisa membuat yang lebih baik. Setuju?

Saya juga masih dalam tahap belajar kok :)

Suci.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Bittersweet**

**Genre : Family.**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun. Siwon. Kibum. Changmin. Minho. Taemin, etc.**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like? Don't read! Genderswitch.**

**Summary : **

**Ini pilihan sulit untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Siwon harus rela bercerai dengan Kyuhyun karena janjinya terhadap sang ayah. Dan Kyuhyun harus menerima semua hal ini di dalam hidupnya. Menjalani kehidupan yang tak mudah. Membesarkan jagoan kecilnya seorang diri. Kebahagian terbesar dalam hidupnya. Choi Minho.**

.  
.

**Chapter 1**

**_Flashback_**

_ "Chagiya, kau tak apa-apa kan?"_

_ Siwon bertanya dengan begitu cemas. Ia memapah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sudah empat hari ini, Kyuhyun selalu muntah-muntah. Kyuhyun akan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi atau wastafel ketika mencium aroma manis._

_ Entahlah apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada istrinya itu. Siwon sangat khawatir. Pasalnya, ketika pulang bekerja, ia akan mendapati Kyuhyun terbaring lemas dengan wajah pucat. Ketika ditanya, Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Hanya perutnya saja yang sedang bermasalah, itulah yang dikatakannya kepada Siwon._

_ Siwon hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya, mempercayai ucapan istrinya. Ia tak mau beradu debat dengan Kyuhyun bila mengucapkan hal-hal lain._

_ Bulan ini adalah bulan kesebelas perjalanan pernikahannya. Dan Siwon begitu bahagia karena dapat bersanding serta mempersunting Kyuhyun sebagai istrinya. Sebagai Ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. _

_ Perempuan cantik yang begitu lembut dan manja ketika hanya berdua dengan saja. Tetapi akan berubah menjadi galak, bermulut pedas, dan jutek ketika berada di lingkungan teman-temannya. Siwon bersyukur karena bukan ia lah yang menjadi sasaran kegalakan dan kejutekan Kyuhyun. Cukup Changmin saja yang mendapatkannya. Sahabat Kyuhyun sedari kecil._

_ Pria bertubuh melebihi rata-rata itu sudah tidak mempan lagi bila disembur dengan kata-kata pedas yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun bila perempuan itu sedang marah atau dalam mood yang tidak baik._

_ "Aku tak apa-apa, oppa. Oppa berangkat kerja saja." suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih. Rasanya, lima sendok nasi yang ia suapkan setengah jam yang lalu sudah keluar semua. Termasuk seluruh cairan di dalam tubuhnya. Hingga muntahan berwarna kuning akibat asam lambungnya yang naik._

_ Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Tidak bertenaga. Untuk melangkah saja rasanya begitu berat. Tubuhnya seperti melayang. Belum cukup dengan rasa mual yang menyerang perutnya. Kyuhyun juga merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit dan berputar._

_ Semuanya yang tertangkap retina matanya tampak berbayang. Menjadi dua bagian atau lebih. Termasuk wajah Siwon yang sekarang tengah menatapnya penuh kecemasan dan kekhawatiran._

_ Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon erat. Perutnya mulai berulah lagi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Kyuhyun ingin langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkannya. Tetapi tubuhnya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Untuk mengangkat kepalanya saja sudah terasa begitu berat._

_ "Op..pa." ucapnya terbata. Tangan satunya yang tak digenggam tangan Siwon bergerak menutup mulutnya. Hendak menampung sesuatu yang ingin dikeluarkannya. Karena tak tahan dengan rasa mual yang menyiksanya, Kyuhyun memuntahkan cairan berasa pahit itu ke sisi kiri wajahnya. Yang secara tidak langsung mengenai kemeja kerja Siwon._

_ Siwon berjengit kaget. Hampir saja ia melepas tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Tetapi suara isak tangis Kyuhyun menghentikannya. _

_ Wajah istrinya itu begitu pucat dan kusut. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink sudah tampak putih. Air mata perlahan mulai bergulir di pipi Kyuhyun._

_ "Mianhe," ucap Kyuhyun begitu lirih hingga tak terdengar jelas._

_ Siwon mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Mengulas senyum, tak mempersalahkan hal yang baru saja terjadi. "Tak apa. Aku ganti baju dulu, lalu kita ke dokter," Kyuhyun hendak memprotes, "Tak ada bantahan. Tunggu, ne?"_

_ Siwon mengambil kemeja bersih dari dalam lemari. Kemeja polos berwarna biru dan jas bercorak kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah mengganti kemeja kerjanya. Siwon membawa sebaskom air dan handuk. _

_ Dicelupkannya handuk itu ke dalam baskom. Lalu mengusap lembut wajah pucat istrinya. Siwon mengambil jaket Kyuhyun dan memasangkannya. Ia juga menyisir rambut Kyuhyun agar tampak rapi. Kemudian menggendongnya dengan bridal style._

_ Kyuhyun tak ada membantah sedikit pun. Ia hanya menurut apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas dan tak berdaya._

* * *

_ Sungmin tersenyum, melangkah menuju meja kerjanya dan menulis resep untuk Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan pasangan suami istri yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan berita bahagia._

_ Siwon membantu Kyuhyun turun dari atas tempat tidur. Memapahnya menuju meja Sungmin. Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Siwon ketika suaminya itu sudah duduk di sisinya. _

_ "Ada apa Noona? Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Kyunnie tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Noona." Siwon hampir menjerit. Sungmin hanya mengulum senyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan beruntun yang dilontarkan oleh hoobaenya itu._

_ Sungmin menyerahkan secara kertas berisi resep obat untuk Kyuhyun. "Tebus itu saat kalian pulang. Jangan khawatir berlebihan begitu, Siwonnie. Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa. Ia baik-baik saja. Yah walaupun tak juga begitu baik sih." Sungmin menyengir lebar ketika Siwon melempar death glare-nya._

_ "Chukkae Siwonnie. Kyuhyun mengandung. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah. Usianya sudah satu bulan."_

* * *

"Yoo Kyuhyun-ah. Melamun saja."

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia menatap seseorang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Orang itu terkekeh seraya berjalan menuju mejanya. Dengan perut yang membuncit.

"Eonni." Kyuhyun menyapa seraya mengecup kedua pipi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia duduk perlahan, dengan dibantu Kyuhyun, lalu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, kembali duduk di kursinya, "Tak ada. Eonni dengan siapa ke sini? Tak mungkin naik mobil sendiri kan? Memangnya Donghae oppa mengizinkan?" pertanyaan beruntun itu meluncur cepat dari bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat Eunhyuk memasang wajah jengkel.

"Berhenti mengoceh, evil!" sungut Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mencebik lidahnya sebal.

"Hae yang mengantar ku. Sekalian menjemput Key."

Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya. Ia berdiri dengan terburu-buru, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, lalu menyambar kunci mobil.

Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya satu melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang grasak grusuk tak jelas. "Ya!" teriaknya menghentikan tingkah dongsaengnya itu.

"Eonni tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Aku menjemput Minho dulu. Sepuluh menit lagi Minho keluar kelas." Seru Kyuhyun. Membuat kalimat yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Eunhyuk terhenti begitu saja.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Tangannya yang hendak memutar engsel pintu terhenti karena mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk yang kedua.

"Kembali kau Kyuhyun-ah. Aku di sini berarti Hae yang menjemput anak-anak. Kau jangan amnesia mendadak. Key satu sekolah dengan Minho. Kembali duduk!"

Perintah mutlak itu membuat Kyuhyun meringis ngeri. Memutar tubuhnya dan memberi cengiran polos kepada Eunhyuk. Lalu melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Eunhyuk mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Keningnya mengerut. Tangan satunya bergerak memutar perut buncitnya. Menenangkan sang calon cabang bayi yang ikut heboh seperti Kyuhyun.

"Hehe. Mian." Cengir Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk hanya mendengus saja sebagai balasannya. Perempuan yang tengah mengandung anak keduanya itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius. Ia berdeham lalu berkata, "Aku dengar dari Yesung Oppa, dia kembali."

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar berita itu. Kyuhyun tahu dengan jelas siapa yang dimaksud oleh Eunhyuk. Semua orang yang mengenal Kyuhyun pun akan paham dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh istri Donghae itu.

Kembali, kenangan masa lalu itu berlomba memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun. Mengirimkan impuls-implus indah akan hal yang pernah terjadi. Wajah seseorang yang dicintainya perlahan mulai tampak begitu jelas. Kenangan akan kisah manis mereka mulai membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalamnya. Menyelaminya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Dia kembali bersama Kibummie, Kyuhyunnie."

Sebaris kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Eunhyuk itu memmbuat Kyuhyun kembali ke alam sadarnya. Binar penuh kerinduan langsung menghilang, dan diganti dengan binar sendu.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menghela nafas panjang, menghilangkan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Setelah merasa cukup baik, Kyuhyun mendongak, menyuguhkan sebuah senyum manis yang menenangkan kepada Eunhyuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eonni." Kyuhyun berucap dengan begitu tenang. Ia tak ingin membuat perempuan di depannya yang sudah dianggap kakak olehnya itu semakin khawatir. Melihat wajah penuh kecemasan dan rasa bersalah itu saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun sedih.

Ia tak mau lagi membuat semua orang bersedih karenanya. Ia tak mau lagi menerima tatapan kasihan dan khawatir dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sudah cukup selama empat tahun semua itu Kyuhyun alami.

Ia tak mau nampak begitu menyedihkan hanya karena mendengar berita mengenai mantan suaminya. Mereka berdua sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun dengan Minho.

Dan Siwon dengan istri serta anaknya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, ia merasa bersalah karena memberitahukan hal ini dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana binar mata Kyuhyun begitu bersinar karena mengenang kisahnya dengan Siwon. Ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana binar mata itu langsung meredup saat ia memberitahukan hal yang lainnya.

"Eonni, aku tak apa-apa. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku bisa kena omel Donghae oppa." Kyuhyun merengek dan merajuk. Merayu Eunhyuk agar tidak memasang wajah bersalah.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Ia mendengus jengkel melihat cengiran Kyuhyun.

Keduanya sejenak melupakan berita yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua tampak begitu tenggelam dalam perbincangan mengenai pekerjaan Kyuhyun dan kondisi kehamilan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tak berhenti mengejek Eunhyuk yang berubah menjadi tidak tegaan terhadap suaminya sejak mengandung anak keduanya.

Eunhyuk yang tomboy dan selalu menegaskan bahwa bisa melakukan apapun seorang diri, sejak enam bulan lalu berubah dratis menjadi sosok yang begitu manja dan kekanak-kanakan terhadap suaminya. Ia tak segan untuk merengek atau menggoda Donghae di depan umum. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut ketika permintaannya dikabulkan oleh Donghae. Atau berteriak kesal ketika Donghae lebih memilih bermain dengan Key daripada menemaninya mengobrol.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun serentak menghentikan obrolan mereka dan menoleh ke pintu ketika pintu ruang kerja itu dijeblak keras oleh bocah berumur tujuh tahun.

Minho berlari masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Senyum riang menghiasi wajah mungilnya. Bocah kecil itu melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Ibunya. Menciumi kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Dan mencuri ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun yang membuatnya mendapatkan teriakan sebal dari _Immo_-nya.

Minho menyengir lebar. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Lalu melangkah dan memeluk _Immo _kesayangannya.

"_Immo bogosippo." _Seru Minho manja.

Eunhyuk tertawa. Ia membiarkan Minho menaiki kursinya. Membuat Kyuhyun melempar tatapan kejam kepada anaknya itu. Tetapi hanya diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Minho.

Eunhyuk menciumi pipi gempal Minho dengan gemas. Pipi yang sama dengan milik Ibunya. Turunan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun dengan begitu mutlak.

Tak lama Donghae masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Kyuhyun dengan Key yang berada digendongannya. Anak pertamanya itu langsung melompat turun dan menerjang Kyuhyun dengan pelukan erat.

Donghae terkekeh melihatnya. Ia melangkah mendekati istrinya, memberikan kecupan sayang di kening Eunyuk. Yang membuat Minho menjerit tak suka. Donghae hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambut Minho dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun sendiri asik dengan Key yang sedang membongkar isi tasnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Menceritakan pengalaman sekolahnya hari ini dengan begitu antusias. Yang juga diselingi oleh celetukan-celetukan dari Minho.

Ketiga orang dewasa di dalam tertawa geli melihat pertengkaran Minho dan Key yang saling berselisih satu sama lain. Membicarakan sahabat maniak ayam mereka yang hari ini kembali memamerkan barang berbau ayam miliknya.

Donghae melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Membuat istrinya menjerit tak suka. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Tak sadar dengan umurnya yang sudah berkepala dua. Bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang senang menjahili teman-temannya.

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Ia berbisik ke Kyuhyun. Memberitahukan suatu hal yang memang harus diketahui oleh Kyuhyun. Yang kemudian membuat kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya.

"Siwon ingin mengadakan kerja sama dengan perusahaan ku. Apakah kau mengizinkannya menemui kalian?"

* * *

Yoooooooooooo chapter satu update.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Menarik kah?

Wah maaf kalau membuat kalian menangis hanya karena membaca prolognya hehe. Tidak bermaksud untuk membuat sedih hehe.

Review lagi ya :D

Saya mau mencoba membalas review ah. (saking senengnya karena mendapatkan respon yang banyak dan bagus hahahaha). Dan salam kenal untuk 26 pereview pertama Bittersweet ;).

Kyuhyun's Baby? Chapter 12 sedang dalam proses pengetikan. Tunggu ya. Mungkin besok sudah bisa diupdate :)

* * *

.

**reni soediyo **(Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**shin min young **(happy ending? Kita tunggu saja ya hehe. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**Kim Heera WKS **( wah terima kasih hehe. Semoga selanjutnya bisa mengerti tentang permasalahn rumah tangga Wonkyu. Seiring berjalan wakt, semua akan terungkap *halah* hahaha. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**MoonGyuWon **(jangan sampai sesak nafas ya kekeke. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**amanda wu **(Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**Anata Cho **(jangan terlalu berekspetasi tinggi. Nanti kalau tidak sesuai dengan yang diingkan jadi kecewa. Biasa saja menanggapi cerita saya. Ini belum apa-apa hehehe. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**Kayla WonKyu **(wah maaf maaf sampai nangis. Hehehe. Happy ending? Kita tunggu saja nanti. Hahaha. Ah maaf, itu salah tulis, yang benar itu calon mantan menantu. Bukan calon menantu hehe. Maaf ya. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**WonKyu 1013 **(wah Kyuhyun nggak mau sama Siwon lagi tuh. Gimana dong?. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**Kyunda chan **(Kyu memang cantik banget kalau jadi cewek. Saya aja kalah sama dia hahaha. Apalagi binar matanya itu loh. Bikin meltin (*-* /\) hehe. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**Poppokyu **(waduh BL? Saya belum sanggup nulis BL hehe. Kalau bacanya sih sanggup-sanggup aja hehe. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**Syifa0304 **(Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**shin min hyo **(keep writing! Hehe. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**Santkyu **(ini prolog. Chapter satunya yang baru saja diupdate ini. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**shawon20 **( wah sedih ya. Maaf ya hehe. Sad ending atau happy ending? Tunggu saja hingga endingnya nanti ya hehe. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**Choihyun93 **(waduh, update kilat? Nggak janji ya hehe Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**Aulia **( yooo ditunggu Kyuhyun's Baby? Chapter 12-nya. Saya sedang mengetiknya hehehe. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**evil kyu **(Tuan Choi memang kejam di cerita ini kekeke. Kyuhyun memang tegar. Semangat babykyu! Kekeke. Wah bersatu lagi? Nggak janji ya. Soalnya Kyuhyun oppa sudah bikin janji mau ngelamar saya. Hahaha. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**Allyna Uzumaki **( hehehe ya begitulah kehidupan rumah tangga Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**WonKyuKi **(hehehe. Kalau itu sih tergantung waktu dan kondisi haha. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**Rikha-chan **(iya ya. Kasihan Kyuhyun. Ayo-ayo siapa yang mau menghibur babykyu? Hehe. Terima kasih review-nya ya :))

**ratnasparkyu **(Tuan Choi memang kejam di cerita ini kekeke. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**FiWonKyu0201 **(ini prolog ;). Maaf bikin nangis ya hehe. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**Ghaida **(Terima kasih review-nya ya :). Hei nggak pernah review di Kyuhyun's Baby? Lagi ya? Hayoooooooooo :p )

**Guest (ini = 'menulis memang bebas tapi hal itu yang membuat banyak orang suka menulis kadang seenaknya typo masih bertebaran terlalu sedikit dialog. Terkadang saya bingung ada autdhor yang minta di riview dengan sesuatu hal yang membangun tapi ketika dikritik dianya malah marah marah bilang terserah saya lah pake nyebutin DLDR tapi kalau di kasih review bagus, lanjut ga suka labil yooo.'**

Agak nyelekit ya hehe. Kalau masalah dialog, menurut saya, nggak masalah dengan dialog yang sedikit. Deskripsi panjang atau paragraph-paragraf panjang itu kan juga bisa menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan di dalam cerita itu sendiri. Kalau misalnya dari awal cerita hingga akhir hanya berisi dialog, kalau menurut saya itu bukan cerita bersambung ataupun _oneshot_. Itu naskah drama. Kalau hanya berisi dialog saja, kan tidak enak juga dibacanya.

Itu aja sih menurut mendapat saya hehe.

Kalau ada kesalahan, ya mohon maaf. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspetasi kamu terhadap cerita saya :) )

By the way, Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**wonnie **(sip. Kalau nggak terserang kemalasan akan update secepatnya. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )

**Minnah **(hehe jangan nangis dong. Nanti kasihan Kyuhyun juga ikut sedih. Terima kasih review-nya ya :) )


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Bittersweet**

**Genre : Family.**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun. Siwon. Kibum. Changmin. Minho. Taemin, etc.**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like? Don't read! Genderswitch.**

**Summary : **

**Ini pilihan sulit untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Siwon harus rela bercerai dengan Kyuhyun karena janjinya terhadap sang ayah. Dan Kyuhyun harus menerima semua hal ini di dalam hidupnya. Menjalani kehidupan yang tak mudah. Membesarkan jagoan kecilnya seorang diri. Kebahagian terbesar dalam hidupnya. Choi Minho.**

**Chapter 2**

Kyuhyun menyesap cokelatnya dengan perlahan. Suara hujan yang tak begitu lebat bertalu-talu di luar sana. Bercampur dengan suara Donghae yang sedang menjelaskan rincian kerja sama yang akan dilakukan dengan perusahaan Siwon.

Penghangat ruangan yang dimiliki kafe milik Sungmin ini menjadikan sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh semua orang ketika hawa dingin menyerang. Tak ada yang mau menghabiskan waktu di luar ruangan dengan suhu dingin yang menyengat.

Kebanyakan orang akan betah di dalam rumah, bersembunyi dari hawa dingin yang dihembuskan oleh angin.

Hujan yang berlangsung sejak semalam belum juga berhenti hingga saat ini. Kyuhyun terpaksa membawa Minho keluar rumah guna menemui Donghae. Saat ini putranya itu sedang bermain dengan Jino, putra Sungmin dan Jungmo, di rumah sahabat Kyuhyun itu. Yang berada tepat di belakang kafe yang didirikan oleh Sungmin dan Jungmo lima tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan tenang dan seksama. Tanpa benar-benar menatap wajah Donghae. Ia menatap bulir air hujan yang merayap turun di sela-sela kaca. Donghae memilih meja yang tepat menghadap ke arah jalan.

Dengan kepemilikan saham sebesar dua puluh lima persen di perusahaan Donghae, Kyuhyun sering diajak berdiskusi bersama ketika Donghae mendapat tawaran kerja sama dari perusahaan yang Kyuhyun ketahui siapa direktur utamanya.

Dan kali ini pun Donghae juga meminta izin kepada Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Terutama dengan seseorang yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Seseorang yang teramat dikenal oleh Kyuhyun di dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang merupakan ayah kandung dari keponakannya.

Kyuhyun adalah sepupu Donghae. Anak dari adik ibu Donghae. Sepupu yang paling dekat dengan Donghae. Dan Donghae pun mengetahui semua hal yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Termasuk kejadian tujuh tahunyang lalu. Kejadian yang memberikan pukulan berat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap wajah Donghae. Ada gurat lelah di wajah Oppa-nya itu. Kyuhyun tahu, perusahaan Donghae akhir-akhir ini sedang meningkat pesat. Dengan pergerakan saham yang berjalan begitu cepat. Permintaan akan software-software penting semakin hari semakin tinggi.

Belum lagi dengan masa kehamilan Eunhyuk yang cukup rawel. Tak seperti saat mengandung Key dulu, kehamilan Eunhyuk kali ini begitu manja. Tak bisa jauh dengan jarak waktu yang lama dari sang Appa.

Terkadang Donghae harus izin di tengah-tengah rapat hanya demi menemani Eunhyuk makan siang di restoran yang berdekatan dengan perusahaannya. Sebenarnya sejak Kyuhyun menanamkan saham di perusahaan itu, Donghae sudah menawarkan posisi yang sesuai dengan kemampuan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan tegas. Ia tak mau meluangkan banyak waktunya demi pekerjaan yang begitu padat.

Tak akan ada yang mengasuh Minho dengan benar. Walau itu Eomma atau Eonninya, Ahra. Kyuhyun tak ingin Minho kehilangan kasih sayang dari orang tua satu-satunya. Kyuhyun ingin memberikan seluruh kasih sayang dan cintanya hanya untuk Minho. Memperhatikan tubuh kembang Minho.

"Aku ikut keputusan yang kau buat saja, Oppa. Bila ini yang terbaik untuk perusahaan, aku ikut saja." jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Tak ada gurat kesedihan yang menghiasi mata Kyuhyun. Hanya tatapan penuh ketenangan yang diberikannya untuk Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, rasa lelah yang diakibatkan oleh pekerjaan yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini sepertinya sudah diprotes besar-besaran oleh tubuhnya. Rasa ngilu dan penat itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau tahu kan siapa yang akan mengajak kita bekerja sama?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Tentu saja ia tahu. Teramat tahu.

"Waktu seperti ini memang akan datang Oppa. Tak selamanya kami berdua bersembunyi. Aku tak apa kau ingin tahu."

"Bukan itu," sergah Donghae cepat. "Bagaimana dengan Minho?" tanya Donghae gusar.

Kyuhyun menyesap cokelatnya yang sudah mulai mendingin. Minho ya?

Putra kecilnya itu belum mengetahui apapun tentang ayahnya. Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya memberi pengertian bahwa ayah Minho berada di tempat yang sangat jauh. Suatu hari nanti pasti akan bertemu dengan Minho. Dan waktu yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu adalah saat ini. Tak lama lagi toh Minho pasti akan bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun pun memberitahu Minho bahwa bila nanti putranya itu bertemu dengan Siwon, mereka tak akan tinggal di satu rumah yang sama. Dengan penjelasan yang dapat dimengerti oleh anak seusia Minho, Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskannya dengan baik. Dan Minho pun mengerti akan hal itu. Putranya itu tak akan merengek atau menangis bila saat akhir pertemuan dengan ayahnya nanti terjadi.

Siwon tak mungkin membawa Minho ke dalam kehidupannya. Perceraian itu terjadi sebelum Minho lahir. Dan secara langsung, hak asuh akan Minho jatuh pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon memang rutin memberikan uang untuk pertumbuhan dan pendidikan Minho. Walau itu dilakukan oleh Tuan Choi. Tuan Choi tak ingin Siwon turun tangan sendiri untuk mengurusi anaknya. Tuan Choi sudah mengatur agar Siwon hanya terfokus dengan perusahaan dan istrinya saja, tentu saja bukan Kyuhyun. Tetapi wanita yang dipilih oleh Tuan Choi.

Kyuhyun pun tak pernah menggunakan uang itu sepeser pun untuk kepentingan Minho.

Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu. Dan uang-uang yang diberikan oleh Tuan Choi yang mengatasnamakan Siwon tetap utuh seperti yang diberikan.

"Minho tak akan kenapa-napa. Ia tak tahu apapun tentang 'dia'."

Donghae menghebuskan nafasnya kasar. Tak ada gunanya membahas ini dengan Kyuhyun. Dongsaeng ini keras kepala.

"Eomma."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun serentak menoleh ketika mendengar suara lengkingan Minho. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, putranya ini benar-benar tak tahu tempat. Berteriak dengan suara yang begitu keras.

Di belakang Minho, Jino mengikuti dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Jarak yang dibuat Minho memang cukup jauh, membuat putra Sungmin itu cukup kewalahan.

Kyuhyun menerima Minho ke dalam pelukannya ketika putranya itu menerjangnya. Minho memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Sudah Eomma katakan. Jangan berteriak di tempat umum. Minho mendengarkannya kan?" omel Kyuhyun.

Minho menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Kyuhyun. Ia bergumam pelan, "Mianhe Eomma. Tak Minho ulangi lagi." Sesalnya.

"Eomma tak percaya."

Donghae tersenyum melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak itu. Melihat bagaimana rasa sayang yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepada Minho saat ini, membuat Donghae ragu dengan keinginan yang disampaikan Siwon seminggu yang lalu.

"Kyunnie, aku merindukan mu." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Yang secara langsung juga memeluk Minho. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae tertawa mendengar gerutuan Minho karena terjepit di antara Eomma dan Immo-nya.

"Nado, Eonni. Lama kita tak mengobrol."

"Kau yang terlalu sibuk." Gerutu Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

Ia menurunkan Minho. Lalu memeluk Jino. "Wow. Pipi mu semakin mirip dengan bakpau saja, Jino-ya." Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Jino dengan gemas.

Jino meringis, ia menatap Eomma-nya memohon. "Eomma." rengek Jino.

"Lepaskan Kyu. Aku tak bisa menenangkannya bila menangis. Appa-nya sedang tak ada." Perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menciumi pipi Jino sekali lagi. Lalu mendudukkan Minho dipangkuannya.

Putranya itu menandaskan cokelat Kyuhyun hingga habis. Membuat Kyuhyun harus menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Minho-ya," panggil Kyuhyun.

Minho mendongak, menatap wajah Eomma-nya. Menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan oleh sang ibu. "Minho mau tidak bertemu dengan Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Nada suaranya terdengar cukup ragu.

Minho membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Bertemu dengan Appa? Dengan seseorang yang dikenal sebagai seorang ayah. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang dijanjikan oleh Eomma sejak lama?

Ya Tuhan. Mimpi apa Minho semalam? Doanya menjelang tidur selalu sama seperti biasa. Minho tak ada meminta sesuatu yang besar kepada Tuhan.

"Jinjja Eomma?" tanya Minho girang.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit ragu.

Minho melompat turun dari pangkuan Eomma-nya. Lalu menerjang Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan pelukan eratnya. "Minho mau Eomma. Minho mau." Minho berkata dengan begitu senang.

Tak hanya Minho yang membulatkan matanya. Sungmin dan Donghae pun terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka tak percaya bila Kyuhyun langsung mengambil keputusan yang terlampau jauh.

Keduanya tahu bagaimana kacaunya perasaan Kyuhyun bila membahas Siwon. Dan ini sudah tujuh tahunberlalu dari hari itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak pernah sekali pun bertemu. Keduanya juga tak pernah saling bertukar kabar.

Dan sekarang, dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun memberikan penawaran kepada putranya.

* * *

.  
.

Kyuhyun merapikan penampilannya. Kemeja dengan hiasan kupu-kupu di sudut kanan, berwarna pink lembut dipadukannya dengan celana berbahan kain lembut berwarna abu-abu. Dikenakannya untuk bertemu dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyetujui pertemuan ini. Ia memberitahu Donghae untuk mengabari Siwon bahwa ia menerima ajakan Siwon. Semakin cepat ia bertemu dengan Siwon. Semakin cepat pula semuanya terselesaikan. Kyuhyun tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Siwon, itu yang terucap dari mulutnya, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi pada hatinya.

Jantungnya bergedegup begitu kencang. Seolah-olah akan melompat jauh. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa akan bertemu lagi dengan Siwon. Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu. Dan rasa cinta itu masih terukir jelas di hati Kyuhyun.

Minho yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun tak berhenti mengoceh riang. Putranya itu tampak begitu senang dengan hal ini.

Kyuhyun mengenakan Minho kemeja khas anak-anak berwarna biru tua.

Binar mata Minho bersinar begitu terang. Putranya itu begitu gembira karena dapat bertemu dengan Appa-nya. Seseorang yang tak pernah ia tahu sejak ia terlahir di dunia ini. Seseorang yang tak pernah mengajarkannya tentang hidup. Seseorang yang tak pernah ada untuk Minho.

Kyuhyun tak menyalahkan Siwon akan hal yang terjadi pada mereka. Keadaan yang memaksa keduanya. Kyuhyun sendiri yang menyetujui untuk mengikuti perjanjian yang ditawarkan oleh Tuan Choi.

Sebenarnya, dulu, saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan menikah. Tuan Choi tak sedikit pun memberikan restu. Walau beliau tahu bagaimana latar belakang keluarga Kyuhyun, tetapi tetap saja tak juga memberi restu. Untuk hal yang satu ini, Kyuhyun sangat kecewa dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan Siwon. Mantan suaminya itu tidak benar-benar mencari tahu siapa Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Mereka berdua bertemu saat Siwon menginjak semester enam saat kuliah. Dan Kyuhyun satu tahun dibawah Siwon. Siwon hanya tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tinggal seorang diri di Korea. Sedang orang tua dan saudara perempuannya menetap di Beijing.

Saat itu, Siwon berusaha membujuk Tuan Choi untuk menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Dengan berbagai cara Siwon membujuk Ayahnya. Hingga pada suatu malam, Tuan Choi mengundang Kyuhyun untuk makan malam bersama di kediaman Choi. Dan akhirnya, penawaran perjanjian itu diucapkan oleh Tuan Choi.

Siwon yang terlewat bahagia karena akhirnya mendapatkan restu untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun langsung menyetujui perjanjian itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang.

Siwon diberi pekerjaan sebagai salah satu Direktur Utama di salah satu cabang Choi Corp. Sebuah perusahaan yang baru berjalan selama dua tahun. Dengan pergerakan saham yang hanya dapat mencapai seperdelapan dari pergerakan perusahaan utama.

Siwon diberi kesempatan selama dua tahun untuk bisa memajukan perusahaan itu. Setidaknya, perusahaan yang ditangani oleh Siwon itu bisa mengejar target saham mereka.

Tetapi semuanya tak sesuai harapan. Dua puluh bulan pernikahan mereka. Saat itu Kyuhyun tengah mengandung delapan bulan. Perusahaan yang ditangani Siwon mengalami suatu masalah yang cukup rumit dan menyebabkan keanjlokan saham yang begitu drastis. Dan bagi Tuan Choi, itu adalah sebuah kegagalan. Beliau tak menerima alasan apapun.

Dan segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Perusahaan Siwon mengalami kemunduran secara langsung. Semua uang pesangon karyawan ditanggung oleh Perusahaan utama. Dan Siwon harus menerima kosekuensi dari perjanjian yang telah disetujui olehnya dua tahun sebelumnya.

Mereka bercerai. Dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah hamil tua. Kyuhyun terpaksa menerima semua hal itu. Sebulan setelah perceraian mereka, Tuan Choi mengumumkan kepada seluruh masyarakat Korea, bahwa pewaris tunggal Choi Corp akan melangsung pernikahan dengan putri tunggal Dokter Kim. Pemilik sepuluh rumah sakit yang tersebar di berbagai negara.

Berita pernikahan itu menjadi suatu hal yang dikonsumsi oleh masyarakat selama seminggu penuh.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap layar televisi dengan nanar. Suaminya. Seseorang yang begitu sangat dicintainya, seseorang yang mengajarinya bagaimana memahami cinta, seseorang yang selalu ada di sisinya, seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah, dan seseorang yang selalu berusaha sekeras apapun untuk membahagiakan Kyuhyun.

Akan bersanding dengan seorang dokter muda, putri tunggal Dokter Kim. Seorang gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecil Siwon.

Sehari sebelum pernikahan itu. Suruhan Tuan Choi mengirimi Kyuhyun undangan pernikahan Siwon. Beliau juga memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah gaun yang cocok digunakan oleh seorang wanita hamil dalam acara pernikahan.

Kyuhyun menerima undangan itu dengan berurai air mata. Ia tak akan bisa. Tak akan sanggup untuk menghadiri pernikahan Siwon. Selamanya tak akan merelakan Siwon untuk siapapun. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa apa. Tuan Choi sudah melakukan semuanya untuk pernikahan Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Hari dimana Siwon akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dengan putri tunggal Dokter Kim. Kyuhyun mengalami kontraksi hebat. Orang tua dan Eonni-nya langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan bahwa hari itu juga Kyuhyun harus melahirkan. Pikirannya yang begitu penat sebulan terakhir itu membuat sang calon bayi ikut merasakannya juga.

Sebelum memasuki ruang operasi, Kyuhyun mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Siwon, pesan bahwa Kyuhyun akan melakukan persalinan.

Pesan yang juga merupakan pesan terakhir Kyuhyun untuk Siwon.

* * *

.  
.

"Eomma."

Kyuhyun menoleh saat Minho memanggilnya. Minho yang sedang memainkan _safety belt_-nya menatap Kyuhyun dengan binar mata penuh minat.

"Appa itu orang yang seperti apa? Kata teman-teman Minho di sekolah, Appa itu seseorang yang hebat. Yang selalu ada untuk keluarganya. Lalu, Appa Minho itu orang yang bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Minho tak tahu darimana pertanyaan itu bisa ada dalam pemikiran Minho.

Diam sejenak, Kyuhyun lalu menghela nafas. Diusapnya kepala Minho dengan sayang. Fokusnya tetap pada stir mobil.

"Appa Minho itu seorang yang hebat. Minho tahu kan apa pekerjaan Donghae Samchon?"

Minho mengangguk mengerti.

"Appa sama seperti Donghae Samchon. Appa punya perusahaan besar di suatu negara. Appa Minho adalah seorang yang teramat sibuk."

Seperti itulah penjelasan singkat Kyuhyun untuk menggambarkan sosok Minho.

"Apa Minho bisa bertemu dengan Appa setiap hari?" tanya Minho pelan, nada suaranya terdengar takut.

Kyuhyun terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana perasaan Minho selama ini. Minho selalu menatap iri semua teman-temannya ketika mereka bercanda dengan ayah mereka masing-masing. Terkadang Kyuhyun juga mendapati tatapan sendu yang penuh dengan kerinduan di mata Minho ketika putranya itu melihat interaksi antara Donghae dan Key.

Saat benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya. Minho akan berlari ke dalam kamar. Bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya. Terisak seraya memanggil Appa-nya. Dan saat-saat seperti itulah Kyuhyun merasakan sesak yang teramat sakit.

"Eomma tak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak Eomma ketahui jawabannya, Chagi. Tapi Minho tahu kan, kita tak bisa berada di satu rumah yang sama dengan Appa. Appa Minho sudah punya kehidupan yang berbeda,"

"Di dunia ini, yang akan membuat Eomma mati secara langsung adalah Minho. Bila Minho pergi dari kehidupan Eomma, Eomma tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi…."

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Bila Minho ingin bertemu dengan Appa setiap hari dan Appa memang ingin tinggal dengan Minho, Eomma rela. Eomma hanya ingin Minho bahagia. Bila kebahagian Minho itu dengan berada di sisi Appa. Eomma mengizinkan."

Minho terdiam. Anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu sedang mencerna ucapan yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Eommanya. Minho adalah anak pintar yang mewarisi gen Kyuhyun. Cara berpikirnya terkadang jauh berbeda dengan umurnya.

Minho menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi Kyuhyun. Menatap Eomma-nya lama. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Minho tak akan meninggalkan Eomma. Minho pun akan mati bila tak ada Eomma di hidup Minho."

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum sendu. Ia mengusap kepala Minho dengan sayang. Tak ada yang lebih berarti dihidupnya selain Minho.

Keduanya turun dari dalam mobil setelah memastikan bahwa tempat yang mereka tuju adalah tempat yang benar dengan apa yang diberitahu oleh Donghae.

Dari pintu masuk, Kyuhyun bisa melihat punggung Siwon. Tubuh yang membelakanginya itu sama dengan apa yang ada dalam memori Kyuhyun selama ini. Tak ada yang berubah. Tubuh tegap nan hangat yang selalu mendekapnya…

dulu sekali.

* * *

.  
.

Annyeong :D

Saya kembali dengan chapter 2 Bittersweet :D sudah cukup panjang kah?

Maaf untuk update yang lama ya. Akhir-akhir ini sedang sangat sibuk hehe.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meriview ya. Saya senang banget responnya begitu baik :).

Review lagi, ya?

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian semua.

Balasan review :D

**dazzledaisy **

hehehe. Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Kim HeeRa WKS**

Yooooooo tidak apa. Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**fifi**

karena Kyuhyun maunya sama saya. Bukan sama Siwon :p hahaha. Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**hyunhee98**

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Cho Hyejin**

Kyu maunya sama saya chingu :D :p hahaha. Tentu saja ada yang jadi pasangan Kyu. Enak banget kalau cuma Siwon aja yang punya. Loh? XD. Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Santkyu **

Balikan nggak ya? Maunya balikan atau nggak wonkyunya? :p

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Aninkyuelf**

Tapi Kyu punya anak sama saya. Gimana dong? :p hahaha.

Tau nggak, saya terharu banget baca review dari kamu :'). Terima kasih banyak untuk semangatnya ya J.

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**ChoiMerry-Chan**

Hehe. Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**meyris love**

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Guest**

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**evil kyu **

ayo hajar Siwon sama-sama hahaha.

Saya tidak janji bila Wonkyu akan bersatu :p

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**MoonGyuWon**

Gimana ya? Silakan tanyakan pada Kyuhyun saja. Apa dia mau kembali denga Siwon atau tidak :)

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

.

**FiWonKyu0201**

Bantuin gorok Siwon *loh* hahaha.

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**shin min hyo**

Wonkyu-nya bertemu bila sudah waktunya. Suatu saat nanti. Kekeke.

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Lia ok**

Aduh kasihan ya Siwon dimarahin terus hahaha.

Terima kasih sudah suka dengan cerita saya.

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Jmhyewon**

Jangan nangis, arrachi? ;)

Semangat! :D

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**ratnasparkyu** 7/10/13 . chapter 2

saya juga nggak tega dengan Kyu ._.v

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Allyna Uzumaki**

Belum. Sabar ya. Ada waktu dimana nanti Kyuhyun dan Siwon bertemu J kyaa wönkyu moment nya belom nongol XD

Orang ketiga untuk Kyu ya?

Kyu sudah sama saya, bagaimana dong? :p

Hahaha.

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Kyunie min**

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Wonnie**

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Kayla WonKyu**

Wonkyu sudah berpisah tujuh tahun.

Umur Minho memang tujuh tahun.

Lalu yang ada di dalam pembicaraan antara Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun itu adalah masa dimana Kyuhyun masih terpuruk dengan perceraiannya terhadap Siwon. Kyuhyun belum benar-benar menerima semuanya dengan lapang hati.

Dan semua orang yang mengetahui tentang perceraian itu, secara tidak langsung selalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan rasa kasihan dan cemas. Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka bila mereka menatapnya seperti itu.

Dan itu berlangsung selama empat tahun.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mulai merubah segalanya. Dia tidak mau terpuruk dalam kenangan yang akhirnya membuat dia menjadi sosok yang rapuh.

Begitu penjelasannya. Apa bisa diterima? J

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**shin min young**

saya tidak janji ya :D

ditunggu saja ya. Hehehe.

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**WonKyuPet**

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Syifa0304**

Ke depannya Kyu nggak akan menderita kok. Kan ada Minho ;)

Terima kasih sudah suka dengan cerita ini ya.

Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**reni soediyo**

wah maaf kalau pendek ya. Semoga chapter yang ini sudah cukup panjang.

Terima kasih reviewnya :D


End file.
